iplay_summer_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability
AbilitIes '''are character's powers which they use in IPlay: Summer Jam. List of Abilities * '''Hit Targets * Grapple * Activate Nexo Soldier Panels * Destroy Silver Objects * Activate Protocol Robot Panels * Activate Bounty Hunter Panels * Master * Perform Fast Creations * Create Lantern Objects * Create Imagination Objects * Feed People * Activate iPlay HQ Panels * Fix Broken Objects * Activate Robot Panels * Pole Vault * Flight * Acrobatic * Ventilation * Sonar Smash * Laser Deflection * Activate Turbo Shield Switches * Force * Melt Gold Objects * Destroy Swarms of Ghosts * Solve Ghost Puzzles * Super Strength * Super Jump * Hazard Protection * Dig * Relic Detector * Super Speed * Use Accelerator Switches * Sword Switches * Boomerang * Drone Access * Technology * Create with Education Objects * Cut Ropes/Vines * Interact with Coffee Machines * Cuff Robbers * Activate ADN Panels * Communication * Hacking * Activate Agent Panels * Stealth * Use Elemental Powers * Tracking * Raise the Dead * Hover * Reassemble Bones Piles * Use Claw Switches * Magic * Illumination * Mine * Destroy 8-Bit Cubes * Plunge * Put out Fires * Charge Alien Switches * Access Small Hatches * Use Martian Switches * Regenerate People * Grate Access * Concert * Scare Crowds of People * Underwater Swimming * Mind Control * Activate Spaceman Panels * Call for Help * Hazard Cleaner * Atlantis * Grow Plants * Communicate with Animals * Use Diver Panels * Use Backpack Switches * Survive Cold Temperatures * Open Doors * Lantern Beam * Activate Alpha Squad Panels * Pass Through Dark Areas * Lava Protection * Activate Galaxy Team Panels * Cut Wood Planks * Drill * Intelligence * Activate Police Panels * X-Ray Vision * Create Cages for Enemies * Cut Trees * Glide * Catapult * Cooking * Baking * Activate Miner Panels * Use ATMs * Fill Gas on Cars * Collect Objects from Underground * Grind on Rails * Rescue Cats * Gaze * Do Martial Arts * Activate Separatist Robot Panels * Activate Astromechanic Robot Panels * Rolling * Shock * Use Orb Switches * Activate Anti-GMAT Panels * Animal Transformation * Use Equestrian Switches * Take Pictures * Wall Climbing * Venom * Bite Silver Chains * Create Wrath Objects * Shrink * Do Blacksmith Work * Activate Black 3000 Switches * Electricity * Deliver to Doors * Activate Shield Switches * Shrink Certain Objects * Build Wood Machines * Study * Create Portals * Interact with iPlay Labs Panels * Activate GMAT Panels * Shapeshift * Use Spin Switches * Use Train Switches * Go Fishing * Energy * Invulnerability * Freeze Water * Use 4-Lever Switches * Time Travel * Rummage Dino Droppings * Construction * Clear Compy Herds * Turn Enemies into Goats * Destroy Rainbow Objects * Peace * Trapping * Play Video Games * Scare Ghosts * Communicate with Snakes * Solve Calculator Puzzles * Curse * Access Red Phone Booths * Blend and Stretch * Unleash Monsters * Use Ticket Booths * Power Attack * Use Greek Monster Switches * Charge Lucky Meters * Hair Attack * Transfer Certain Objects Category:IPlay. Summer Jam